thedzfandomcom-20200214-history
AR-99
The AR-99 is an automatic centerfire assault rifle featured in The Last Stand: Dead Zone. Description The AR-99 is the last incarnation of the AK assault rifle series to go in production before the outbreak struck, It uses a much lighter alloy-polymer construction and features several enhancements; such as ambidextrous controls, piccatinny-rails, and improved recoil reduction during semi and full-auto fire. It further features a 16.3 Inch barrel, and holds 30 7.62x39mm Soviet rounds. Small numbers of this unique firearm have found their way into Union City, presumably licensed dealers imported a few. Information 'Tactics' Basically a high level version of the AK-47, this rifle deals incredible damage per shot, also possessing excellent accuracy and range. However, its poor rate of fire, combined with a long reload speed, means that a lone survivor can be overwhelmed quickly. It is recommended to use bandoliers or ammunition pouches to counter the long reload times. 'How to Obtain' Scavenging: It can be scavenged during missions that are level 27 or higher. 'Variants' Civilian Clean Clean Crude Clean Old Crude Crude Old Crude Rusty Action Damaged Damaged Old Damaged Stock Dampened Old Extended Old Extended Rusty Action Generic Generic Old Generic Rusty Action High Capacity Old High Capacity Rusty Action Maintained Old Old Polished Quiet Old Quiet Rusty Action Rusty Action Sighted Old Stabilized Old Stabilized Rusty Action Stock Unwieldy Unwieldy Old Unwieldy Rusty Action Crude Custom Action Crude Quick Action Damaged Custom Action Dampened Maintained Quiet Sighted Rusty Action Stabilized Stabilized Polished Unwieldy Custom Stock Clean Recoilless Custom Action Custom Stock Extended High Capacity High Capacity Civilian Long Barrel Quick Action Recoilless Scoped Sighted Sighted Stock Suppressed Suppressed Stock Dampened Custom Action Dampened Custom Stock Dampened Long Barrel Dampened Quick Action Dampened Scoped Extended Custom Action Extended Custom Stock Extended Long Barrel Extended Quick Action Extended Recoilless Extended Scoped High Capacity Custom Stock High Capacity Long Barrel High Capacity Quick Action Maintained Custom Action Maintained Custom Stock Maintained Long Barrel Maintained Scoped Quiet Custom Action Quiet Long Barrel Quiet Quick Action Quiet Recoilless Quiet Scoped Sighted Custom Action Sighted Custom Stock Sighted Long Barrel Stabilized Custom Action Stabilized Custom Stock Stabilized Quick Action Stabilized Scoped Stabilized Suppressed High Capacity Recoilless High Capacity Scoped Sighted Recoilless Sighed Scoped Suppressed Custom Action Suppressed Custom Stock Suppressed Long Barrel Suppressed Quick Action Suppressed Recoilless Suppressed Scoped Performance 'Pros' Automatic. Very High Stopping Power. Very Long Effective Range. Quiet. Very High Knockback. High Capacity. 'Cons' Long Reload Time. Schematics 'Weapons Bench Schematics' Weapon SchematicsSchematic: High Capacity AR-99 (Unlocked with a level 11 weapons bench) 'Findable Schematics' Weapon SchematicsSchematic: Extended Quick Action AR-99 Weapon SchematicsSchematic: High Capacity Scoped AR-99 Recycling 'Poor' * x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 x 0-? x 0-1 'Common' * x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 x 0-1 x 0-1 'Uncommon' * x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 x 0-1 x 6-20 'Very Uncommon' * x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 x 0-1 x 12-25 'Rare' * x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 x 0-? x ? 'Very Rare' * x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 x 0-1 x 26-42 'Unique' * x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 x 0-? x ? Trivia *This weapon features, along with the Golden AK-47 Custom, a non-functional underbarrel grenade launcher attachment. Gallery AR-99INGAMEPIC.png|AN AR-99. SCOPEDAR-99INGAMEPIC.png|A SCOPED AR-99. SUPPRESSEDAR-99INGAMEPIC.png|A SUPPRESSED AR-99. SUPPRESSEDSCOPEDAR-99INGAMEPIC.png|A SUPPRESSED SCOPED AR-99. Category:Weapons Category:Firearms Category:Assault Rifles